


Strawberry Pie

by kafuka



Category: Nana to Kaoru
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafuka/pseuds/kafuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru gets Nana a Christmas gift. Please forgive the shameless title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALaRosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaRosa/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas gift for my cosplay wife. I see she generously created to NtK tag, so I thought I'd help fill it up. Innuendo intended. There will most likely be a sequel in the near future.

Kaoru flicked at a loose edge of the wrapping paper covering the box with Nana's present inside. Moving as quietly as he could, he inched his front door open with his shoulder, his other fist curling around the handles of a plain, brown paper bag. Peering around the door, he found no one in the hallway. His watch read 6:58PM, and it was already completely dark outside. His mother had just left for work and Nana would be home any minute. 

Taking a deep breath, he stuffed the gift into the back, flung open his door, leapt across the space between his apartment and Nana's, dropped the gift, and ran back inside just as he began to hear footsteps in the stairwell. Holding his breath, he crouched down in the entryway and listened as they drew closer.

*

Nana tugged at her scarf as she dragged herself up the last couple steps to her apartment. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to crawl into bed and pass out. Winter vacation had come, and yet she still forced herself to stick around school for the better part of the evening, finishing up things for the student council, cleaning out her school supplies and sports equipment, and making sure the world was in order so she could rest easy. 

Upon reaching the landing, Nana stopped in her tracks. There was a bag sitting on her mat. A bag that looks just like the kind Kaoru usually brought over for breathers. Looking around to make sure no one else was in the hallway, Nana walked briskly to her front door, grabbed the bag, looked around again, flung open the door, and dashed inside.

Pressed against the wall, she dropped her school stuff, threw off her coat, and tore open the bag. Inside was a poorly wrapped Christmas gift. All at once, Nana's heart dropped and sped up. Did someone just leave her a gift in a bag similar to the one Kaoru used? Or could it be... a gift from Kaoru?

Nana took a deep breath and removed the gift from the bag, forcing herself to take a minute and appreciate the poor wrap job. She couldn't help but smile at the obvious care that went into it, but could also easily tell whoever wrapped it had very little experience in the area. Nana shook the box and felt something roll around and thunk against one of it's sides.

Curiosity piqued, she tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box's lid. A piece of paper sat on top of the gift, and Nana picked it up. It read:

“You've been working hard. When you're ready, tap on the wall. Merry Christmas, Nana.”

Nana's heart fluttered and her face flushed. It was from Kaoru! She looked inside the box. Inside was a strawberry.... attached to a string?

Picking it up, Nana found it was made of plastic, and the string seemed to be a wire, but ended without a plug of any kind on the end. There was a button on the bottom of the strawberry, which she pushed without thinking. The strawberry began to buzz and Nana gasped, nearly dropping it. 

“Ju-just like at Tachibana-san's...” Nana's mind flashed back to the first time Kaoru brought her to Tachibana-san's store. She had picked up what looked like an innocuous fake strawberry and it had begun buzzing in her hands. She'd dropped it back on it's perch and turned away, face red and certain parts of her tingling. She hadn't thought much about it since then, but apparently Kaoru had noticed her interest. 

Leaving most of her stuff in the entryway, fatigue and responsibility forgotten, Nana dashed to her room and closed the door. Settling into bed, she wondered what Kaoru was planning. Was he going to tell her how to use it? Was he going to _watch_ her use it? Nana felt her entire body flush at the idea – when she tapped on the wall, would he come over and –? 

No! Nana squeezed her eyes shut, but felt her tongue dart out and swipe at her bottom lip anyway. She wouldn't think about it, she'd just let it happen – she wouldn't try to control it.

Settling back against her pillow, Nana reached up and tapped on her wall.

*

Though he couldn't see her, Kaoru heard Nana stop momentarily on the landing, then rush over to her door, grab the bag, and dash inside. Grinning, he quietly shut his front door and headed back to his bedroom. 

Kaoru flopped down on his bed and grabbed the small, black box sitting on it's edge. Like the strawberry, it had a piece of wire sticking out of it that ended in nothing; but instead of just a button, it included an on and off switch and a dial. 

Just the thought of Nana using the present was already making him hard, but now was not the time to be getting himself off. Nana hadn't even knocked yet. He couldn't go ahead and fantasize about what she'd do with it, or what it would sound like, or how grateful she'd be that she'd burst into his room and –

No! Not yet! Kaoru squeezed his legs together and clutched the remote tightly. Then came the knock.

*

Biting her lip, Nana sat back against the wall, waiting for Kaoru's reaction, or instructions, or...

Nana screwed her eyes shut, forcing herself to empty her mind. Kaoru would tell her. Kaoru would guide her. Now was not the time to try and take control.

From where it rested on her bed, nuzzled against her leg, the strawberry buzzed and Nana jumped, clapping a hand over her mouth before she could scream. And just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Nana waited. Had she imagined that? No, it definitely buzzed. But how? Had she hit the button with her leg without noticing?

She picked it up and examined it closely, making sure she wasn't touching the button in any way. As she did, it buzzed again, this time for a longer duration, but shut off just as quickly.

“I definitely didn't press the button this time...” Nana said to herself, tilting the strawberry towards her to make sure her finger wasn't on the button. “So how...?” 

*

Kaoru rolled his eyes and tapped on the wall.

*

Nana jumped at the sound of Kaoru's tap, and turned to ask him what to do when it hit her: Kaoru was controlling the strawberry! That's why the cord didn't end in anything! It was a remote control...

“...vibrator.” Nana finished out loud. Kaoru had the remote. He could turn it on and off at will. He could control how she used it on herself. He...

Nana licked her lips. Flipping up her skirt, she spread her legs wide across her bed and tucked the strawberry into the front of her panties, right above her clit. She leaned back and tapped on the wall, her hand nearly missing it with how much she was shaking.

All at once, the vibrator turned on full force. Nana had never felt a sensation so intense before – not there anyway. Maybe just her fingers and the occasional foreign object pressed against her, but nothing that moved quite like that.

Before she could stop herself, Nana leaned back and groaned loudly. Her hand flew to her crotch and pressed the strawberry harder against her clit. She began to rock it back and forth, indulging in the shivery sensations flowing through her body. She gasped and panted as the vibrations sped up, and she squeezed her legs together, forcing the strawberry to press harder against her body.

And then they stopped.

Nana gaped in shock as the strawberry stopped moving between her legs. Why had he stopped? Did he think she was finished? No! No, please-!

The strawberry buzzed back to life on a low setting, and Nana groaned and settled back against the wall, biting her lip and digging her fingers into the bedspread. The vibrator sped up momentarily, and then slowed again. The pattern repeated a few times, and Nana settled into the rhythm, gasping as it sped up and groaning as it slowed. It almost felt as if Kaoru was right in front of her, holding the strawberry on her clit and rocking it back and forth in his palm. She raised her fingers to her uniform blouse and shakily unbuttoned it, reaching inside to play with her nipples. If she pretended hard enough, it was almost like Kaoru's hands were on her, teasing and pinching and making her feel so many things she hadn't before.

Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth, she stifled a moan and felt her hips buck forward. 

*

Kaoru sat sideways on his bed, ear pressed to the wall. One hand rested on the dial of his remote, lazily turning it up and down as he pleased – sometimes all the way up for a scant couple of seconds and then dialing it all the way down for just a little too long. His other hand was shoved unceremoniously into his pants, gripped around his cock and stroking in time with the sound of Nana's groans and gasps. 

Just hearing those noises through the wall was like a dream come true. Kaoru had spent many nights curled under his blankets, pressed against the wall, thinking of the girl just on the other side, pretending her could hear her making noises just like this. And now there she actually was on the other side of the wall, making incredible noises all thanks to _him_.

Kaoru's hand slowed and he listened closely. Nana didn't seem to be making much noise. Did she come already? He was still slowly turning the dial up and down. Smiling, he pushed the dial all the way upwards and listened. Nana let out a sudden cry and he heard her entire body throw itself back against the wall. He grinned as she moaned and cried out throughout her orgasm, her body shuddering hard enough he could feel it through the thin plaster. 

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh a little to himself. “Merry Christmas, Nana,” he said, smiling at the place he'd just felt her knock back against. 

He leaned back against the spot and reached down to finish himself off when he heard another sound on the other side of the wall.

Nana was knocking.

Before he could knock back, he heard her say, “Kaoru? Stay where you are. I'm coming to give you your Christmas present.” He heard the springs of her bed rattle and her bedroom door close. A scant few second later and there was a knock on his front door.

Grinning, Kaoru stuffed himself back into his pants and got up to answer the door.


End file.
